Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -0.5 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{1}{2} = 0.5$ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times -0.5 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times -0.5 = -0.25 $